


Princess, Princess (You're Going To Be A Queen)

by Neneko



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Astral Projection, Canon Non-Binary Character, Coercion, Dissociation, Feminization, Frottage, Gender Identity, Good Sibling Diego Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, Misgendering, Non-Binary Klaus Hargreeves, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, One Shot, Other, Pre-Canon, Pre-Season/Series 01, Strangulation, Temporary Character Death, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, as in both sexual and the bad kind. . ., no beta we die like ben
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neneko/pseuds/Neneko
Summary: "Principessa? Io?" La voce trema nel pronunciare quella semplice parola.Principessa. Evoca immagini di merletti ed eleganza, di un potere diverso dalla semplice forza fisica. La voce dell'uomo è bassa e roca contro il suo orecchio, il tono suadente. "Certo, puoi essere tutto ciò che vuoi."Al diavolo, pensa Klaus, mandando giù i suoi dubbi insieme alla tequila. Vuole di più: vuole sentirsi una principessa, vuole tutte le attenzioni che quello sconosciuto affascinante è disposto ad offrire."
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Princess, Princess (You're Going To Be A Queen)

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fic partecipa alla Bingo Challenge del gruppo Facebook "Non solo Sherlock ~ gruppo eventi multifandom" con i prompt "original character(s)", "non-consensual", "manipulation".
> 
> WARNING DOVEROSO: nella storia è presente una scena di violenza sessuale su un diciottenne per mano di una persona più grande, descritta in maniera volutamente non grafica. Il personaggio in questione non possiede una consapevolezza tale del concetto di consenso per realizzare la piena portata di quanto successo, ma ciò non cambia la realtà dei fatti. Se credete che l'argomento possa turbare la vostra sensibilità, vi chiedo di evitare direttamente la lettura per il vostro bene! ❤️
> 
> Precisazioni random: A partire da un momento specifico della fic ho cercato di usare il più possibile una costruzione delle frasi che fosse neutra; se dovesse sembrarvi strana, sappiate che è dovuto a questo (ci sono un sacco di "il suo / la sua" : D). Per quanto riguarda il Paradiso, nel mio headcanon Klaus ci si ritrova altre volte, ma non è in grado di ricordarlo -perché l'ultima volta sì, chiederete voi? Non saprei, chiedetelo alla bambina con il cappello!

Sono passate tre settimane dall'ultima volta che ha messo piede al Ruby's, ad un giorno dal suo diciottesimo compleanno e con due nuovi tatuaggi sul palmo delle mani come regalo a sé stesso. _Porta sfortuna festeggiare in anticipo_ aveva detto Diego, ma Klaus gli ha semplicemente riso in faccia.

Tre settimane e Klaus è seduto al bancone del locale in compagnia di una discreta fila di shottini, fissandosi le scritte ormai guarite senza vederle davvero. Non pensava di tornare tanto presto, ma quella sera i fantasmi di tutta la città sembravano essersi dati appuntamento all'Accademia per urlargli nelle orecchie. Aveva _bisogno_ di una distrazione; e quale posto migliore in cui trovarla se non qui, circondato dagli strobo e la nebbia artificiale e la folla di gente senza volto, che ondeggia al ritmo dei bassi come fosse una creatura sola?

Il fatto che gli vendano da bere nonostante non abbia l'età per farlo è un altro ottimo motivo, ma non l'unico. Dei tanti locali che Klaus frequenta, il Ruby's è famoso per un determinato tipo di clientela -il suo nome potrà trarre in inganno, ma nella discoteca trovano spazio tutti i colori dell'arcobaleno. _Nessuno escluso_ , è il motto semi-ufficiale del Ruby's: Klaus ha delle prove schiaccianti per confermare che si tratta dell'assoluta verità. Molte, _molte_ prove di primissima mano.

Klaus ha voglia di… tequila, sì. C'è un ragazzino abbandonato sui divanetti alle sue spalle, e il suo pallore è un po' esagerato per essere una semplice scelta di stile. I suoi singhiozzi rovinano l'atmosfera -deve _andarsene_. Per cui, tequila sia! Alza una mano per attirare l'attenzione di Candice, ma qualcuno lo batte sul tempo. Lo sconosciuto prende posto su uno degli alti sgabelli rosso fuoco e alza una mano in un gesto imperioso. Non potrà avere più di venticinque anni (più vecchio delle sue solite conquiste, comunque), eppure la sicurezza con cui si muove è quella di un adulto. "Cosa posso offrirti, principessa?"

Klaus spalanca gli occhi, indicandosi con una mano. L'uomo incontra il suo sguardo e gli sorride, mettendo in mostra una schiera di denti bianchissimi. I capelli spettinati ad arte non riescono ad ammorbidire gli spigoli affilati del suo viso (l'idea di _ferirsi_ non lo spaventa, Klaus non è contrario ad un po' di dolore). "Principessa? Io?" La voce trema nel pronunciare quella semplice parola. Ne assapora il gusto sulla lingua, trattenendola il più a lungo possibile per capire se gli piaccia, se si addica a lui. _Principessa_. Evoca immagini di merletti ed eleganza, di un potere diverso dalla semplice forza fisica. Un braccio circonda le sue spalle e Klaus sente un brivido rotolare dalla nuca lungo la spina dorsale. La voce dell'uomo è bassa e roca contro il suo orecchio, il tono suadente. "Certo, puoi essere tutto ciò che vuoi."

 _Al diavolo_ , pensa Klaus, mandando giù i suoi dubbi insieme alla tequila.

I confini imposti dall'Accademia cominciano a farsi stretti. Regole o abiti, non importa; scegline uno e ci avrai azzeccato. Dev'esserci di più, oltre alla sagoma austera di un palazzo che non sa di casa, al ruolo che la sua divisa si porta dietro (sii uomo, combatti come i tuoi fratelli, _non rubare i tacchi del robot che ti fa da madre o ne pagherai le conseguenze_ ). Klaus vuole di più: vuole sentirsi una principessa, vuole tutte le attenzioni che quello sconosciuto affascinante è disposto ad offrire.

Non piangere, non truccarti, non accettare caramelle dagli sconosciuti: che sciocchezza, Reggie non può tenerli al guinzaglio in eterno ~~guarda com'è finita l'ultima volta che ci ha provato~~. George (Jim? Geoffrey?) lascia che Klaus scelga la sua preferita tra la decina di pasticche multicolore, e non commenta quando afferra la più rosa e appariscente di tutte. "Vedrai che ti piacerà" dice, schioccando un bacio umido sulla sua tempia sudata, "posso dartene altre se vieni con me."

Klaus lo segue sul retro del locale fino ad uno sgabuzzino polveroso, lui e le sue promesse, senza nemmeno incespicare troppo; si lascia spingere contro il muro, lascia che infili una coscia tra le sue per strappargli una litania di gemiti simili a suppliche. _Dammi di più_. Forse lo pensa, forse lo dice; Klaus non ne ha la certezza. L'alcool infiamma le sue vene. Stringe le dita attorno alla piccola pasticca a forma di cuore (vuole tenersela per dopo, da assaporare come un dessert prelibato) e aspetta che il piacere si porti via la sua ragione, ricambiando le spinte con altrettanto entusiasmo.

Le mani dell'uomo scivolano sotto la canotta e salgono, salgono fino ad incontrare il bordo di pizzo al di sotto, fermandosi per la sorpresa. Klaus si immobilizza nella sua stretta; trattiene il sospiro, gli occhi spalancati nella debole luce artificiale ( _non è buio, non è buio, sei al sicuro_ ), un tremito che scuote tutto il suo corpo perché _oh no, e se ha osato troppo, e se--_

George gli soffia una risata contro la pelle delicata del collo prima di affondarci i denti con forza, come se non potesse farne a meno. Il suo cazzo (durissimo e bollente e _perfetto, dammelotiprego_ \--) pulsa contro quello di Klaus, che si lascia sfuggire una risata deliziata. Chi poteva immaginare che una semplice bralette rubata ad Allison potesse avere tutto questo potere? "Ma guardati, sei così carina…" La voce dell'uomo si spezza su _carina_ , più simile ad un ringhio che ad una parola di senso compiuto, ed è il turno di Klaus di rimanere senza fiato. Nessuno gli ~~le?~~ ha mai detto una cosa del genere.

_Carina. Una principessa._

Klaus soffoca un singhiozzo contro il proprio palmo, ad un passo dal venirsi nei pantaloni come l'adolescente che ha appena smesso di essere, e le spinte dell'uomo non si fermano, aumentano d'intensità, si fanno brutali; le frasi smozzicate che arrivano alle sue orecchie sono una sequela di vezzeggiativi, _sei bellissima, piccola, così…_ "Adesso fa' la brava, vuoi?" È difficile riconoscere in quel viso stravolto l'uomo tutto d'un pezzo di poco prima, ma Klaus è ad un passo dall'orgasmo e può solo annuire, freneticamente, spingendosi contro di lui più che può. "Brava bambina, così--"

Klaus non è una bambina. Ignora che forma prenderà la sua identità durante la sua inevitabile fuga dai rigidi confini che le sono stati imposti, ma di certo non una bambina; la parola ha il sapore sgradevole di qualcosa andato a male e Klaus prova a comunicarglielo, ma il suo debole mugugno di protesta si perde nell'ennesimo bacio. La testa _gira_. George morde le sue labbra, soffoca ogni tentativo di replica con la veemenza della lingua nella sua bocca, e adesso c'è una mano stretta attorno al suo collo, e Klaus non respira, non respira--

Sta fluttuando, osservandosi dall'esterno con una sorta di curioso distacco. Ha i pantaloni abbassati a metà coscia e George sta strappando il piccolo involucro con i denti, l'altra mano ancora stretta attorno al suo collo, e Klaus distoglie lo sguardo e segue la strada a ritroso fino a ritrovare la folla che danza, ignara di cosa stia succedendo sul retro del suo ritrovo preferito, sconosciuti in sincrono che per qualche assurda ragione riportano alla sua mente la creatura della Storia Infinita dal nome complicato, com'è che si chiamava--

"Ygramul."

Klaus conosce quella voce, anche se non credeva l'avrebbe risentita al di fuori dei suoi incubi. " _Uuuugh_ , non tu. Vattene via." Doveva esserci qualcosa in uno dei bicchieri che ha bevuto, qualcosa di abbastanza forte da causare un'allucinazione: è l'unica spiegazione possibile. Ben non può essere lì con Klaus, semplicemente non può. Si preme le mani sulle orecchie, ma la voce sembra parlare direttamente alla sua anima.

"Klaus, devi tornare indietro. Torna indietro, subito--" La sua voce si fa sempre più distante e confusa, sostituita da un fischio acuto e persistente.

Ha la testa l e g g e r a . . .

Il mondo si spegne.

*****

L'aria profuma di salsedine, portata dalla leggera brezza. Sull'orizzonte, sopra la linea del mare, i banchi di nuvole hanno la stessa consistenza della panna montata extra che la cameriera del Griddy's aggiunge sempre al suo milkshake, insieme ad una carezza e all'immancabile _sei sciupato, povero piccolo_. Klaus tralascia accuratamente di farle notare che è ormai maggiorenne.

Chi sarebbe così stupido da rinunciare ad un extra gratuito?

 _Uh, dov'eravamo rimasti…?_ Ah, sì, le nuvole. Bianche, spumose, bianchissime perfino sullo sfondo del cielo grigio -grigio come la sabbia, le palme, la cabina in fondo alla spiaggia e perfino le sue braccia, grigie come un film in bianco e nero quando Klaus se le porta davanti alla faccia per cercare di capire _che diavolo sta succedendo, non bastava Ben?!_

Le onde si infrangono sul bagnasciuga, ma il suono della risacca è sostituito da una melodia da centro benessere, quei cd con le _onde neurali_ e il canto delle balene o vattelapesca. Klaus non ha esattamente in simpatia gli animali marini nell'ultimo periodo; ha idea che si terrà lontano dal polpo alla griglia per almeno un paio di mesi (o più probabilmente per il resto della sua vita).

" _Uuuugh_ , non tu."

Klaus fa una giravolta, trovandosi faccia a faccia con una ragazzina in costume da bagno a righe bianche e blu, unico tocco di colore di tutta la scena. "Scusa, se non ti dispiace era la mia battuta." La ragazzina ha un grosso salvagente sottobraccio e la tesa del suo cappello le ombreggia parte del viso, ma la parte visibile ha un'espressione scocciata. "Come se potessi davvero arrogartene il diritto" è la sua criptica risposta. Klaus alza una spalla, concentrandosi su questioni più pressanti. "Certo, certo, tesorino. Senti, sai per caso dirmi dove sono finito?" Non sembra esserci anima viva nelle vicinanze, né cartelli che aiutino ad identificare la spiaggia.

La piega tra le sopracciglia si infittisce e una _crepa_ si apre sul suo viso, come il sole che faccia improvvisamente capolino da dietro ad una nuvola -la visione è altrettanto accecante nel suo bagliore, maestosa ed antica… no, eterna. "Oh, no! Sono in paradiso?" Klaus manco ci crede, al paradiso! Dio (o chi per lei) scuote la testa, facendo ondeggiare la larga tesa del cappello. Un po' datato, se lo chiedete a Klaus, ma immagina che la creatrice dell'universo non sia tenuta a seguire i dettami della moda umana. "Non dovresti essere qui. Tornatene indietro" sbuffa, ammonendo Klaus con tono severo come se avesse fatto apposta a finire lì per farle un dispetto, e perché tutti sembrano voler decidere cosa debba fare...?!

"Ma non sono capace!"

Il suo disprezzo, evidente nel modo in cui alza gli occhi al cielo, non ha nulla da invidiare a quello del compianto Numero Cinque (o forse è il contrario? Dev'essere il contrario, anche se il complesso di superiorità di Five era qualcosa di difficilmente superabile), _come puoi essere così ignorante_ e _devo fare tutto io qui_ concentrati in un piccolo gesto. Schiocca le dita e la sabbia sotto i suoi piedi sparisce di colpo -Klaus sta cadendo, urlando con tutto il fiato che ha nei polmoni…

*****

I suoi polmoni _urlano_.

Klaus tossisce un paio di volte per schiarirsi la gola; si tira su i pantaloni, ignorando la sensazione appiccicosa tra le cosce. La mano destra è un pasticcio di polvere color caramella. _Hello_ , nuova amica. Ne raccoglie le tracce con la lingua fino a lasciarla perfettamente pulita. Chi sarebbe così stupido da rinunciare ad un'extra gratis?

_Uh, dejà vu. Strano._

L'allucinazione è accucciata in un angolo dello sgabuzzino, le braccia strette attorno alle ginocchia e gli occhi più rossi di quanto lo erano i suoi quella mattina. Ha un'aria patetica, con il moccio che cola sul viso segnato dalle lacrime. Klaus sente una fitta al cuore. _Vorrei che fossi qui con me, Benny._

"Klaus… Oh, Klaus, pensavo fossi… fossi--" Klaus lo ignora. Non c'è traccia di George (si chiamava davvero così, poi?), ma su un ripiano ci sono qualche banconota abbandonata in una pila disordinata e tre o quattro pastigliette multicolore in un sacchetto trasparente. Klaus le fissa per qualche istante prima di decidere di infilarsele nei pantaloni e dirigersi verso il bagno per darsi una sistemata. Sapeva che il fondotinta che ha _preso in prestito_ insieme alla bralette si sarebbe reso utile... L'allucinazione fa lo stesso, ma non è un problema: fra poco la pastiglia farà effetto e Klaus non dovrà più preoccuparsi di lei.

Diego sta aspettando fuori dal locale, le braccia incrociate con l'aria di ~~un pesce fuor d'acqua~~ chi non sappia dove mettere le mani. La pelle della sua giacca è spettacolare contro la guancia accaldata di Klaus, che ci si strofina contro come un gatto, ad un passo dal mettersi a fare le fusa. Klaus è in armonia con l'universo, si sente una persona viva per la prima volta da quando ha scoperto il proprio potere. "Didi, mio adorato fratellone, luce dei miei occhi--"

"Klaus, stai bene?" Le mani di Diego sono attorno al suo viso, callose e sicure e pronte a sostenerlo (Diego c'è sempre per lui, _sempre_ , anche se la sua forza non può nulla contro i fantasmi e la paura del buio ed il senso di colpa che non lo fanno dormire la notte), e la preoccupazione trapela dalla sua voce. Senza Numero Uno nelle vicinanze, non ha bisogno di fingersi un vero macho senza emozioni -non che ci riesca poi così bene.

Il finto Ben continua a supplicare _diglielo, ti prego, Klaus._

Klaus scrolla le spalle, sorride, stringe le mani di Diego nelle sue. Diego ha imparato a riconoscergli addosso l'odore dolciastro dell'erba e quello pungente degli alcolici, ma non ha mai incontrato la sua nuova amica prima d'ora. "Meravigliosamente, ho solo bevuto un pochino" esala, stiracchiando le vocali attorno ad un gemito di pura soddisfazione. Diego sostiene il suo sguardo per un altro istante, ma alla fine lascia perdere con un'alzata di spalle. "Se lo dici tu, fratello."

_Fratello._

"Non sono tuo fratello." Klaus aspettava da mesi il momento perfetto per dirglielo, eppure la frase decide di rotolare fuori dalla sua bocca proprio adesso, con l'allucinazione di Ben che minaccia di fare esplodere la sua testa più di tutta la roba che ha preso e lo sperma di uno sconosciuto a gocciolare lungo la sua gamba. _Mi sembra chiaro._

Diego si ferma a metà di un passo. Non si limita a voltare la testa, torna proprio indietro fino ad essere di nuovo accanto a Klaus. Socchiude gli occhi; non nel modo minaccioso che i criminali temono tanto, quello è lo sguardo di profonda concentrazione di quando prova a pronunciare una parola particolarmente complicata, a _leggerla_ con gli occhi della mente. "Come vuoi che ti chiami, allora?" chiede soltanto, con semplicità spiazzante, e Klaus potrebbe mettersi a piangere. "Non è importante, solo –non sono un ragazzo." ~~Non sono una bambina.~~

Diego annuisce, allunga una mano a spettinare capelli già disastrati. "Che ne dici di flagello della mia esistenza? Mi sembra un nome appropria-- fermo lì!" Klaus ride, la mano ad un centimetro dal fianco di suo fratello dove Diego l'ha intercettata appena in tempo, e prova inutilmente a sfuggire alla vendetta che si abbatte sotto forma di un dito dritto dritto nelle sue costole.

Si allontanano dal Ruby's tra strilli e minacce. Klaus sa che il giorno di lasciare l'Accademia si avvicina, ma ha deciso che aspetterà ancora un po'. Finché ci sarà Diego al suo fianco, potrà aspettare (e se dovesse andarsene da solo, beh, ha una pila di banconote infilate nei pantaloni e una mezza idea su come guadagnarsi da vivere nei mesi a seguire).


End file.
